Glorious Namefigs of s4s
Glorious Namefigs of /s4s/ are Namefigs that are glorious. MOOT NOTE: If You are a glorious namefig, feel free to write yourself accordingly. List of the Most Glorious *'thurston' - An oldfig from /s4s/ who was another great GETter. Known to have owned /s4s/ at one point. *'Butch DeLoria and The Tunnel Snakes'- Basically the founders of /s4s/. They rule over the board from the shadows. Members include: Butch DeLoria, Wally Mac, Freddie Gomez, and Paul Hannon Jr. They are THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST of you *'prime minister face '- Famed Creator of Kek, he made the original 6000 post thread, and is cherished by all. (see article for more) *'Ully' - #rekts people with words and stuff. Started the "you can't always weasel your way out of everything using /mlp/ epic maymays" spamming for a good 4 hours *'Gippo Dudee' - Owner of /s4s/, so kindly fuck off. (see article for more) *'DubCheckematronic9000 Special Pre-Order Limited Edition - '''eh checks dubs and doesn't afraid of the mods permabanning him 'Permabanned ' *'Captain Kek' - One of the most active namefigs on /s4s/. Saved Top Lel from chocolatey death and has a bangin hot gf that paid tribute to kek *'scrubmaster' - OC do not steal, makes OC. His most famous OC is froge, which was spammed everywhere until it became proud part of /s4s/ culture. Creator of froge *'Cocksucker 3.0' - Never gets dubs, and never came back ;_;7. Is also made of FAIL AND AIDS, and cannot get for shit. Poor guy 'Deceased' *'Official Wrinkle Face'™ '''creator' - The official creator of Wrinkle Face (creator of the infamous ™ meme) *'Gippo Dudette' - Rule 63 version of the owner of /s4s/ *'Slander '☑ Privlege - /s4s/'s privleged sexy lady who posts HOT PORN *'Kekkats' - Spammed froge in every thread with scrubmaster. If you make fun of him he usually just spams it in every thread until you lose interest. Noted for his 555555 get and for The frogening . *Kiwi - Notable kiwi-ish look. Well known for drowning in chocolate milk Deceased ''' *moot !Ep8pui8Vw2 ## Admin ' - Known for lying, claiming to be the owner of /s4s/ 'Deceased ' *'Top Lel''' - Top Lel Deceased ' *'Kek '- Kek ' Deceased ''' *Kekt - Creator of the Commonwealth of /s4s/ and a/jp and mod of Lupchan *Anonymous '- Biggest namefig in the history of 4chen. He is on multiple boards at once, and doesn't ever seem to stop posting. #loser 'Deceased for faggot ' *'e /sp/'l' copypasta enjoy''' - I know everything about cricket, no seriously, I mean there is not one thing I don't know about it, the history, the players, the grounds, countries and rules. I can't even begin to tell you how many people I have pwned in my 10 years on /sp/ but let me tell you it's a lot, a hell of a lot. For all intensive purposes I should just hold back some of this mountain of knowledge I possess, my mind is just a powerhouse of cricket facts and figures, but what can I say I like to educate my fellow /sp/artans, surely you've all seen me relentlessly push /cric/ on /sp/ for years now and seen my superior knowledge of the game and seen my sharp wit and clever use of greentxt at play. Surely you have seen me post picture after picture of stats and facts that prove how GOAT Australia, Sydney, cricket and myself are, an it's all been for you fellow brothers, I know you all respect me an have huge amounts of admiration for me and my posting abilities, as a great man once said, I'm responsible for 90% of sports posts on /sp/, well I said it but you know it's true anyway. I'd just like you also to know I'd appreciate it if you asked my permission when starting a thread about cricket, Olympics, any Australian generals or anything really, to be safe just run everything though me as I am the man around here, Please could you also tell all the new trips that I am the example they must live up to an to follow my lead of informative and interesting posting skills, well I'm off to watch some LazyTown *the king of gets, aka getman: '''Appeared once, with many gets, including trips and quads. With quads, he was crowned king of the gets, although this is disputed. There is a conspiracy that he may have had failed GETs and deleted the posts in shame, as fagget pointed out. He is currently "sick of gets" for now ''(DEFINITELY A faget)'' *'''nigger: Posted in one thread, getting dubs 8 or 9 times in a row, as well as in many other threads. It was glorious. Deceased ''' *名無し (pronounciation: nanashi, sometimes written nanasi) - Proud worst poster (possibly tied with Mari Makinami™), general figgot and creator of Lupchan. Also known as "chinky" "chinese characters guy", "supreme+liker+of+lolis" and "Nanasi Desu". *Huekek: A namefig who named himself after the huekek meme, and has been keeping the meme alive since its founding. Also gets more dubs than usual, and is working on a dubscript. *'''fagget - Known for postingSPAMMING IN EVERY FUCKING THREAD various chain copypastas such as "Le top lel of comedy gold" "The spooky skeleton" and "Le master trolle" repeatedly, as well as claiming quads a few times. Also, got banned for reasons yet unkown, some speculate he was using a dub-checking script. fagget, if it wasn't obvious before Banned *'faGETS' - The faggot of getting. Makes thread sims and lives near a shop that sells kek. *'swaglord:' - eh is simply epic at gets and sometimes changes the board's font and posts new threads without images and is all around a nice guy who checks dubs and helps people out :^) *'Mari Makinami Illustrous: '''Known for bringing ''quality ''posting to /s4s/ by claiming 500K and 600K gets. This lead to much outrage from /s4s/, as "quality" posts were interfering with much more priveledged funposting. The two gets made people speculate that she was using a script. (see also: getman) However, her reign ended when her next attempt at a get landed her at post number 700011. Never forget, people: *'croce - is a cool and top quality posting. *'''chango: '''Creator of the famous meme "bill smuth" which still has the unbeaten record of 8 dubs and 1 trips in less than 30 minutes. "At least I got dubs ;_;" ''-Mari, after the "get" *'Natsume: '''Related to Mari and possibly also from lupchan, is an avatarfig that uses a qt pokegirl as the avatar. Also enforces quality posts. ''AND MANY MORE...' See also * Based gods Category:Board Culture